A receptacle is used for plugging a mating electronic device to implement an electrical connection therebetween. With more and more electric vehicles put into operation, it is necessary to consider how to improve the safety performance of charging the electric vehicles. An electric vehicle usually can be charged by plugging an external charging gun into a charging receptacle. Due to the complexity of application environments, the electric vehicles often have to experience various environments such as rain, moisture, water splashes or the like, and consequently it is often easy for water to accumulate inside the charging receptacle. When the accumulated water within the charging receptacle is accumulated to a certain extent, it will bring hidden risks to the safety of the electric vehicles.